


The Ship Of Dreams

by Animeseven



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manga & Anime, Massage, Masturbation, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Sweat, Top Gon Freecs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeseven/pseuds/Animeseven
Summary: After doing so many trips and adventures together, Gon and Killua's relationship were just getting stronger. How will be the hunters' next step?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	The Ship Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] This story contains explicit homossexual sex. If this category it is not of your interest or you dislike the relationship between these characters, I recommend you to leave and search for something that fits your tastes and desires. If not, you are more than welcome!
> 
> Hello, everyone! You all can call me, Ray. This is my first fic posted here on AO3 and I am totally new in this community. My mainly focus is writting gay/yaoi fanfics. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you all in advance ^^

It had been several hours since the ship left the port. With the money they had with them, Gon and Killua managed to pay for a cramped room in the lower decks of the ship.

Killua was laid in bed, hoping the soft rocking of the ship would slowly lull him to sleep, but it had been quite some time now, and he was just as wide awake as he had been when he first sat down on the matress. The boy was lost in his thoughts, eyes drifting wearily across the old room, over a cute chest, like a treasure one, where they had stored their clothes. Past a dirty spherical window showing the waves of the ocean outside. Across a desk with a stuck drawer apparently filled with maps. And of course, the one and only small old bed both were sharing.

It was something Killua did not understand but, when Gon was sleeping, the ashen-haired boy could not help but sneak little peaks at him from time to time, having to force himself to stop and shifting his attention to anything else. The creaking nopises the ship made were only getting louder, as the waves outside got heavier as a storm began to roll in. The squeeky noise was quite irritating, but regardless, Killua needed to sleep, and so he shifted his position to get more comfortable. He intended to close his eyes and drift away, but with a mind of their own, his shining blue eyes once again found their way to the peaceful sleeping eyes of Gon. And just like that, Killua was once again unable to simply drift to sleep. This was not the first time he felt this way during their trips.

The night was getting warmer, which was adding to his already difficult situation, and so the boy realized he would need to strip off his clothes to cool down. With a slighty sigh, he began to sit up, pushing the covers off of him, and as he did Gon too changed position, unconsiously shifting to sleep on his back. For a moment Killua hesitated with a slight breath, while looking at Gon, and then, after a few seconds, continued to strip himself by removing his shirt. After so much training the boys had achieved strong, but still cute looking bodies, and Killua had notibly received a new scar in a recent fight. Though a scar was by no means a good thing, he in a twisted way had started to like it after Gon casually mentioned that it “looked good”. He started to sweat due to the heat and the moonlight coming through the round window refracted over his pale wet chest and arms as he finally removed his underwear, discarding them on top of the chest at his side.

It wasn’t a huge difference, but he was now at least a little cooler. Killua returned back to the bed, taking a look to see if Gon reacted in some way, but besides the wood creaking, the muffled sound of the waves hitting the hull and Gon’s cute breaths, only the silence remained. The sigh of Gon’s peaceful face, and his chest lightly rising and falling with his breaths, caused a strange, pulling feeling in Killua’s own chest. The sweating had gotten even worse. He didn’t even think about it, as his hand crept down towards his lower body, using a small quantity of aura to it, as he began to grip the 5.7 inches of his pale cock. It surprised him, that this time only looking at Gon was enough to get an erection. The boy wanted nothing more than to wake Gon up and begin ravaging him. That was his ultimate desire, but he held back such emotion.

Stoping himself to look at Gon, Killua closed his eyes and began moving his hand back and forth. The initial movements were slow with a certain rhythm and synchronized with the images in his head, where he was kissing Gon passionately, but as his heart began to beat faster, so too did his hand. It was beginning to make a wet sound, and although he did not want to wake Gon up, he was too caught up in his feelings, both emotional and physical, to listen to logic telling him to stop. Soon he was no longer using his aura, and simply jerking off frantically. However right as he was beginning to really lose control, something made him freeze.

“Mmm…so this is what you meant by training, Killua…” – The words were the slurred mumblings of a still sleeping boy.

Killua’s heart was beating a drum in his head, so loud that the creaking of the old ship had been drowned out. His dick was eggining to leak, as he finally noticed Gon was still dreaming, but not only that, dreaming about him. Thinking of how lucky he was Gon had not woken up, Killua stopped holding back and took advantage of how he was sleeping. He tore the sheets completely from Gon, placing his hand down onto his friend’s chest. He felt just how wet it was from all the sweat, as he began to run his fingers over Gon’s chest and stomach, closly admiring every muscle, as that tightness in his chest got even stronger, his heart was being squeezed to the breaking point by desire.

“Wow…he is definitely an enhancer!” – The pale boy thought to himself as his fingers traced along Gon’s abs, which were gleaming with the moonlight.

The dark green haired boy subconsciously moved his head slightly to the right and this little action almost made Killua remove his hand from Gon’s body, however, Killua’s desire was strong enough to surpass such predictable reaction, and instead he began a soft massage on Gon’s chest. His hands and fingers rubbing lightly across the soft but firm muscles of his chest, easily sliding along with the sweat as small glimmers of light bounced off of the indentations made by Killua’s fingers as they massaged it.

Moving his hands down, they reached Gon’s cute green underwear. His instinct was to remove them, but he had a second, better idea. Carefully hopping over the top of Gon, he positioned himself right over his friend’s waist, lowering himself until he felt his butt pressing down onto Gon’s cock. In that moment Killua felt his dick go from slighty starting to immediately hard as a rock. He closed one of his eyes, while keeping the other open looking at Gon’s peaceful face and began to slowly move his hips backwards, forwards, and side to side, enjoying the feeling of Gohan’s hard cock rubbing against his ass, as Killua could only wonder why Gon was already so hard.

On the few occasions Killua had been blessed with the sight of Gon’s penis, he had always been impressed by the size, the thickness and the shape. After almost one minute just rubbing, Killua could not wait anymore to see it and in a fast move, he raised his body, spread his legs from Gon’s thighs and finally saw himself holding that green underwear. Gon surprisingly did not react at all as Killua closed his eyes and started to sniff, which just made him harder, dropping pre-cum on top of Gon’s chest. The smell was kinda strong due to the sweat caused by the heat inside that small bedroom, but it was the perfect perfume for the boy, as he began to move, only to hear a slapping sound, as Gon’s dick hit his entrace with accuracy. That slap caught him out of guard, almost making him fall on top of Gon, but he managed to place both arms on Gon’s pillow to stabilize himself. Now the boys were both face to face, Killua was hypnotized by the tension of the situation and saw Gon’s eyes opening slowly and his mouth barely moving.

“Kill…”

Before either had even a moment to react to the other’s presence, the tight feeling on Killua’s chest exploded, and he lunged forward, locking lips with Gon without hesitation.

All the built-up emotions were transferred and combined in that kiss, like a powerful punch of love. Gon let Killua kiss him for several seconds, since he definitely was not waiting for that, but when he saw a tear running from one of Killua’s eyes and noticed the kiss was about to end, he quickly returned with a stronger one, grabbing and pulling Killua’s head close to him, feeling those magnificent silver hairs in between his fingers. Both did not want to stop, as Gon remembered the dream he was having in which he clearly saw how strong, but delicated Killua’s body appeared in front of him all sweaty, during their Ken training inside the forest of the Whale island.

Killua pulled away, ending the kiss, but it took Gon a few moments to regain his senses, watching his sexy friend slowly sliding himself down, grabbing his cock very carefully, while still keeping eye contact. But, before he got all the way down, he stopped, giving another look at Gon’s hot chest, then started to lick and suck his left nipple, using the hand to play with the right nipple, while his right hand was still holding Gon’s dick with passion. Killua’s mouth was giving attention to both nipples for a good few minutes as he noticed how loud Gon’s moans were getting, how pleasant they were to his ears and more importantly, the fact his best friend was enjoying all of that. More determined than ever to satisfy Gon and himself, Killua again in a fast movement positioned in between Gon’s legs, choosing the best angle and view he could get to glimpse all those 7 inches in front of him. Gon was loving to be used and dominated by Killua, but after seeing those cute eyes shinning, like a kid with candy, he used his cock muscles alone and slapped on Killua’s face, who did not expect that, but helped him from getting hypnotized a second time.

As fast as a counterattack in a fight, Killua swallowed all of Gon’s dick at once, causing Gon to gasp in both surprise and pleasure, as he grabbed the silver hairs again while pushing Killua’s head against his cock. The pleasure the dark green haired boy felt was so intense, it completely overwhelmed him, as Killua felt the boy’s penis pulse in his mouth, before filling it with his hot milk. Incredibly Gon managed to hold back and finally let his friend take a breath. As he removed his hand from Killua’s head he heard the sound of Killua swallowing all of his cum, like he found water in the desert, which just helped Gon to get even more excited after Killua licked his lips. Both were just looking at each other for a few seconds, until the pale-skinned boy moved a little towards Gon, who already read his mind and knew exactly what he was about to do and replied with a naughty smile.

Killua now was sitting on top of his beloved friend in the exact same spot when Gon slapped his dick on his butt. He raised his body slowly, making sure to rub all his entrance on that big dick, grabbed it and when he put everything inside, both moaned at the same time saying each other’s name. The feeling of that first penetration was intense enough to make them forget where they were, but for their luck the cracking wood sounds the ship was making got even stronger due to a storm happening outside of their own world. The boys bodies at this point were extremely sweaty, but the heat was not a problem for them anymore and as Killua was bouncing like a happy bunny, Gon grabbed tightly his buttcheeks and in perfect tune they performed their best riding ever. Killua from time to time was arching his back so Gon could lick his nipples, giving the job to Gon fuck him while doing so, also a way for them to kiss more and more.

Both knew they were reaching their limit, when they looked at each other for the last time during the fuck. Gon pulled Killua arms, threw him on four with the face on bed, grabbed his ass vigorously and started rimming him. In the same way Killua felt in paradise by admiring Gon’s dick, Gon was also feeling blessed to have such amazing cute ass in front of him and he definitely enjoyed licking and fingering it, while hearing Killua’s sweet moans. For the final act, Gon mounted on Killua like a dog, but before he could feel that hot sensation of Killua’s butthole, he heard him saying what he wanted to hear:

“Gon, please, don’t hold back!”

With a big smile, Gon gave his lover the best fuck he could in that moment. Each thrust was so powerful that Killua, who was also smiling, thought Gon was covering his dick with Gyo, however, he knew both of them were tired enough to do that. Gon definitely took Killua’s words more seriously than ever and put his feet on Killua’s face, as the sound of his balls hitting that round pale butt fixed on Killua’s head. The storm was getting calm, but before fading away and before the lovers could finish their little fun inside that tight bedroom, a strong lightning followed by the thunder sound synchronized perfectly with the boys last loud moan, when Gon finally released all his load inside Killua, who also painted the blue bedding under him. After several seconds, both were laying down side by side, looking at each other, then closed their eyes and finally fell asleep.

On a hot sunny day, the ship after facing a turbulent trip, completed the schedule on october 10th, finally arriving at its destination – Yorkshin. Killua released the bird on his arm and the lovers being hit with a nostalgic feeling on top of the crow’s nest, having the city and its buildings shaping the background, seal their new and strong relationship with a wet and passionate kiss, as the bird flew, disappearing over the horizon.


End file.
